Missing
by azure sea
Summary: Seto/Joey fic! ever wondered why they hate each other? ever wondered if there is another relationship than this hate-relationship of them? here you go...


Warning: shonen-ai bzw. yaoi fanfic! Don't like it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will. I'm just borrowing the characters from it!

Ok, so on with the story! XD

_** i b Missing /b **_

* * *

_It's always the same._

_Every damn little thing._

_It has been for days,_

_weeks,_

_months,_

_years!!_

hr 

_Why can't you see it?_

_Why don't you look at me as a human being?_

_You call me "mutt" and "dog",_

_and sometimes "puppy",_

_but you don't call me by my name._

_My real name._

_ hr _

_You say you hate me,_

_and act like a jerk,_

_but I can see through your mask._

_You feel lonely, as if there is no one there for you._

_But I'm here for you,_

_why can't you see it?_

_ hr _

_Every time I try to reach for you,_

_you decline,_

_reject me._

_ hr _

_Every time, when I look in your eyes,_

_all I see is your icy mask._

_It's always around you…_

_ hr _

_But behind your cold attitude,_

_I can see something else._

_You build a wall between your mind and the real world outside._

_You think that we are predictable, but in reality we are not._

_We don't act like marionettes,_

_and you can't expect us to be like you want us to be._

_ hr _

_You're now standing in front of me,_

_and looking at me with your cold azure eyes._

_We're insulting each other,_

_and glaring our best glare._

_Why do you act like that?_

_ hr _

_I don't want to fight with you,_

_never,_

_but you seek it,_

_as if you wanted to keep this something between us,_

_even though it's just the battles that connect us,_

_it still gives us this satiable feeling of mutuality._

_ hr _

_You seek my attention, don't you?_

_Or is this just my imagination?_

_My mind, which is desperately trying to understand you?_

_ hr _

_I want to give everything to you,_

_but I can't._

_Something inside me is telling me not to._

_And you know it._

_So we act like this._

_ hr _

_We're enemies,_

_the worst,_

_but at the same time,_

_we understand each other as if we were best friends._

_ hr _

_I can't stand you,_

_but why do I want your attention?_

_Why do I want you to talk to me?_

_Why do you also want it?_

_ hr _

_Deep inside me, I know the reason,_

_and you, too._

_But we both won't say it out loud._

_ hr _

_We argue,_

_instead of voicing out the solution to our problems, which we already knew._

_But the answer is too frightening,_

_too real to say it out loud._

_ hr _

_Like now,_

_we're alone in our classroom._

_The door is locked,_

_the teacher is outside,_

_the students are heading home._

_Why am I here with you in the first place?_

_And I know you're asking yourself the same question._

_ hr _

_You're insulting me like hell,_

_and I can feel my anger rouse many notches._

_I clench my fist and take a step to you._

_You don't draw back,_

_nor do you react when my fist hit your left cheek,_

_as if you had expected it._

_ hr _

_You look back at me,_

_anger and a sparkle of something I can't describe, flickers in your eyes._

_Now you take a step to me,_

_and my heart makes a hitch._

_ hr _

_I am frozen, but when you continue your steps,_

_I find myself taking as many steps back as you to me._

_But not for long._

_I'm now leaning against the wall,_

_you're moving further towards me,_

_until our faces are mere inches apart._

_ hr _

_For a moment I am terrified,_

_as you are pinning me with your body against the wall._

_My mind goes blank and my face shows utter confusion and disbelief._

_ hr _

_What are you doing now?_

_I can feel your breath on my skin,_

_and this makes me feel hot._

_A shiver runs down my spine,_

_and my own breath becomes uneven._

_ hr _

_Why?_

_Why am I feeling this for you?_

_Why you,_

_of all people on earth?_

_Why do I have to fall in love with my worst enemy?_

_ hr _

"_The line between hate and love is thinner than you believe"_

_Is that really so?_

_And why do I have to experience this on myself?_

_ hr _

_I'm flushed,_

_and when I look into your deep ocean blue orbs,_

_our eyes lock._

_ hr _

_You move closer and closer,_

_and I can feel your unsteady heartbeat through our shirts._

_Slowly you close your eyes,_

_and I find myself doing the same thing._

_ hr _

_I don't know why I am doing this,_

_this with my enemy,_

_although I know the simple answer,_

_I'm too afraid, my mind screams for us to stop,_

_to push away and run for my life's sake,_

_away from you, who has my heart,_

_who can hurt me, when we get too far._

_ hr _

_But when I feel those creamy soft lips of yours,_

_pressed against mine,_

_I know I want this._

_ hr _

_It feels so good,_

_so complete,_

_like we're made for each other just for this single action._

_Our bodies pressed against each other,_

_our legs intertwined in each other,_

_our lips meeting and dancing in a way we haven't known before._

_ hr _

_It feels so right, _

_but at the same time, it is wrong._

_Terribly wrong._

_ hr _

_We shouldn't do this,_

_but I can't move away from those lips,_

_that have captured my own in a passionate kiss._

_ hr _

_It seems like eternity,_

_as we just press our lips together._

_But reality hits me hard as I hear voices behind the locked door._

_My friends,_

_they're wondering where I might be._

_I gasp at the sudden noise,_

_and that gives you the opportunity to slip your tongue inside me._

_I feel you drive past my now parted lips,_

_past my teeth to my own tongue._

_I feel through my dizziness that they intertwine for a match._

_ hr _

_It's like a dream I don't want to wake up from._

_Your tongue fights for dominance,_

_and for once I let you win._

_I let you explore me,_

_each single area of my mouth._

_I let you assault me and taste me,_

_as I taste you._

_ hr _

_You're sweet and delicious,_

_but also fierce and eager._

_ hr _

_I want you,_

_and you want me,_

_but we can't have each other._

_ hr _

_No,_

_it's not the way the others know us._

_We're supposed to hate each other,_

_like no-one else in the world._

_ hr _

_You know this,_

_but why don't you stop it?_

_Why don't __I__ stop it?_

_Because we both crave it._

_ hr _

_We want this,_

_need this,_

_so why don't we do this?_

_Because we're afraid of what will happen to us and our surroundings._

_ hr _

_We part for air,_

_I lean my head against the wall,_

_you nuzzle from my cheekbone to my shoulder._

_ hr _

_You begin to give ghostly kisses down my neck,_

_and I suck in the air sharply at your touch._

_Then the kissing turns into nipping,_

_I moan one more time at this new feeling._

_But when I hear my friends once again,_

_my eyes flow open._

_They are worried._

_I can't make them suspicious and find this "something" now about us._

_ hr _

_You notice my uneasiness,_

_you slow down,_

_and then you suddenly suck at my throat._

_ hr _

_My eyes widen in surprise,_

_and a tingling sensation begins to spread over my whole body._ /i 

* * *

well, i hope it wasn't that bad for you readers. . 

i don't know if i should continue this or just leave as a OS, you decide!

please R&R!!!


End file.
